Smile, It's the End of the World
by gImmecHeese
Summary: ONESHOT. What if Rose didn't have to become the Bad Wolf to go back and save the Doctor? Would everything still happen as planned or will she die trying? Parting of the Ways. AU. 9Rose


**AN: I got a little bored writing my other Doctor Who fic, so I decided to do a oneshot. I still don't own Doctor Who, despite the complete obsession.**

Title: Smile it's the end of the world

Rating: T

Summary: Parting of the Ways. AU. What if Rose didn't need to become Bad Wolf and arrived a little late to save the day? Could she live with herself at all? Will she try to get over it or will she just sit and cry for the rest of her life?

* * *

Rose screamed as the TARDIS' engines began to whir and carry her away from Satellite 5. How could the Doctor do this to her? She had stuck with him through everything and now he sent her away. The delta wave was going to be ready, anyway. How could he be so pessimistic? They would have survived. They always survived.

She ran to the door to see where he had sent her away to. It wasn't really a surprise to see Mickey running towards her, shouting something she couldn't quite hear. As he drew she saw him opening his arms to hug her. She ran in to his arms, crying. He was whispering in her ear that her mum wanted to see her and that she was getting remarried. As he said this, Rose jumped back. "What? The Doctor and Jack are fighting for their lives against Daleks and Mum's getting remarried? They're _dying_ right now and all she can think about is her love life?" she shrugged him off of her and ran into the TARDIS to cry.

Mickey tried to follow her, but she locked the door. Was there any way to get the TARDIS to travel back to the Doctor? After running up to the console to press buttons and pull levers, she decided to let Mickey in. It wasn't his fault she was so upset at the moment. He ran in as soon as the door was unlocked. It looked like he'd been pushing against the door the whole time she'd been in there. "Look, babe, I'm sorry the Doctor's dying but you have to just get over it! I mean, there's us, isn't there? We can forget-"

"I can't believe you're saying this! I have no life other than him! I let you back in so you could help me go back!" she ran back to the console and started to pull all the levers she had seen the Doctor press. "I'm going back. Get out if you don't want to come with me,"

"No, think about it, babe! We can settle down somewhere! We could just… elope! Your mum, well, the guy she's marrying! He says that-"

"I don't care what Mum's new boyfriend says!" she screamed, tears dripping down her face, "All I want to do is die helping the Doctor destroy the Daleks,"

"Yeah, but you're talking like you're already dead! What did the Doctor say to you? He told you to live your life normally… to forget him. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I! Rose, you have to forget him!"

"I can never forget him. If you just want to spend your whole life sitting, eating chips, going to work, watching TV then going to bed, well be my guest. All you have to do is leave the TARDIS. But if you think about it, what will you do then? What will you do without me?"

He stood there, evidently trying to think of a response to this. When none came, he just stared at her and said, "Whatever makes you happy. So, how can I help?"

She didn't waste any time hugging him. There was no time to waste with a hug. Not today. Not the day the world ended. The TARDIS began to whir and the engine in the middle moved up and down, sending the two of them to the year 200100.

The Doctor watched the TARDIS vanish with a sad look in his eye. Rose would be safer away from the battle. The delta wave was going to kill everyone on planet earth. Humans would survive in some shape or form, with all the colonies on other planets but the Daleks and the Time Lords were both going to be wiped out. Destroyed entirely, just as they should have been on that fateful day Gallifrey had burned.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he ran back to the delta wave transmission device he had been working on with Rose. Her coat lay on the floor near it where she had expected to pick it up again once the battle had ended. Now she would have to wait two hundred thousand years to come here again. In that time she was going to have died, but not after leading a normal life.

What was wrong with him? He was going to die in less than five minutes and all he could think about was Rose. The way the last thing he had ever said to her had been a lie. The way she always told the truth to him, no matter what…

A voice snapped him completely out of his thoughts and back to the grim reality. "Doctor? They're going down! Why are they going down? Over," it was Lynda.

He held the transmitter up to his mouth and replied, "Don't worry Lynda. It gives us more time, you'll be fine. You still up to coming with me when this is over? Over and out," the guilt of lying to Lynda was almost overwhelming. She was sweet. It's so hard to lie to sweet.

Another voice broke through his thoughts. This time it was Jack, "Doctor, what's happening? They're going down? The only thing down there is-" and the Doctor knew. He knew what was happening before Jack finished his sentence. The innocent people. Sure enough, screams of terror were coming from below him. Within ten seconds, the only humans alive on Satellite Five were Jack and his team on floor 499. And Lynda, but the Daleks were fixing that.

"Doctor, they're trying to come through the door!" Lynda's screams echoed through the speaker. She was putting up an enormous fight, but everything has its time. A smashing sound came from the speaker and that channel went blank.

It buzzed back to life again almost immediately as the Emperor Dalek appeared on the screen to gloat, "Doctor, what is your plan now? Your precious humans are being destroyed. You cannot stop me; I am the God of the Daleks!"

The Doctor smiled at the screen and shook his head, "Nope. I'm not trying to stop you. I mean, there is the delta wave, but you'd be able to stand up to that,"

"You agree? Surrender and I shall give you a quick death!" the Dalek Emperor's voice was persuasive.

"No. You have to see this, Emperor. You know, when a delta wave is activated, it destroys brain cells. I'm going to kill every last _stinking _Dalek in the universe. You cannot stop me either!"

The Emperor looked distraught, "You can't stop me now Doctor! I am immortal!"

The TARDIS stopped the conversation. It materialised exactly where it had been when the Doctor sent it away. Rose's voice echoed from inside of it, "Doctor? Doctor, are you still alive?"

"Alive and kicking!" he called back; ecstatic to hear his best friend's voice again, "You stay put there! I'm going to put this right then we're going to go away to some place really beautiful!"

The Emperor Dalek screamed from its screen, "He is lying. He will _exterminate_ you!"

This time it was Jack that replied, "Never doubted him, never will! Rose, stay in the TARDIS. The extrapolator will shield you from the delta wave. See ya' in hell!"

The Doctor nodded, "Open the door if you want. Take this and point it at the machine I built," he threw the Sonic Screwdriver through the open door of the TARDIS.

She pressed the button melodramatically, screaming, "Smile, it's the end of the world!" the effect was instantaneous. Everything began to die, even the Doctor. He fell to the floor, clutching his head. The chaos went on long after Rose stopped holding the button on the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Rose, I loved you. Be fantastic!" the Doctor fell to the floor and died, without a hand to hold. Rose screamed and ran to him, forgetting the delta wave. She just had time to hold him in death before she went too. Jack's dying screams echoed up to her through the floor. They were the last thing she ever heard...

"_See you in hell!"_


End file.
